Dwun
|name = Dwun |kana = ドゥーン |rōmaji = Dūn |also known as = Wdwune |japanese voice = Rakkyo Ide (1999) Takuma Suzuki (2011) |english voice = Kaiji Tang (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 184 |anime debut = Episode 92 (1999) Episode 75 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Brown |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Greed Island |occupation = Hunter G.I. Game Master |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Dwun (ドゥーン, Dūn) is one of the game masters and creators of the game Greed Island. His actual name was Wdwune, until Ging decided to change his name into Dwun so that his initial could be used as one of the the D's in G.R.E.E.D. I.S.L.A.N.D.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 Appearance Dwun has shaggy hair and he wears untidy clothes. He has a big toothy smile and always seems to have a cigarette in his mouth. He also seems to be missing one tooth. Personality Dwun is a smoker and lives in a room that looks like a small rubbish dump. His room's untidiness makes it rather difficult for him to search and find items. He seems very spontaneous and easily angered, but tends to cool down quickly. While he is friends with Ging, Dwun still holds a rather friendly long-term grudge against him. Background At some point in his life, he met and befriended Ging. During the creation of Greed Island, Ging changed the official spelling of his name from Wdwune to Dwun. Being a licensed Hunter, Dwun passed the Hunter Exam and later learned Nen. Plot Greed Island arc When List introduces Gon to Dwun in his room which is a total garbage dump with a rancid smell. Since there was nowhere to sit after Dwun invited Gon in and have seat; he moved around some garbage around clearing a spot for him to sit at and rummages through a pile of garbage to find and present to Gon the last card in the game the Ruler's Blessing (G.I card). Dwun also informs Gon that his father isn't in Greed Island and nobody knows his whereabouts as well and then rummages through another garbage pile to find a 3 slot binder. The binder itself is for a player to take any 3 of 100 cards with him/her into the real world. As Gon ponders what cards he'd take, Dwun inquires what ending he'd want, but this was revealed to be a ruse by List who informs Gon there is no "ending" to the game. After clearing that up List finally introduces himself and Dwun as friends of Ging. List also reveals that the G.I. Game Masters first letter to their individual first names' make up the name of the game, Greed Island. List and Dwun making the L and the D, while Ging, Eta, Elena, and Razor respectively make up the G, two Es, and R of Greed Island. After List mentions a parade was going to be held for Gon for winning Greed Island and at the harbor he'll get to chose his 3 cards and complete the game. Dwun then asks Gon if he wants to know more about his Dad, to which of course Gon replies yes. So Dwun voices his resentment towards Ging calling him a really cruel guy and that his name was once Wdwune, but he was forced to change it so it could be made into one of the D's in Greed Island. Apparently, Ging changed Dwun's name with a computer and a phone in a minute. While Dwun continues to go on a tirade about his name; List mentions, since his name change, his luck improved. Dwun agrees and mentions that his health got better, he won a lot of lotteries, and he even got a girlfriend. Dwun then claims that apparently the amount of letters in a person's name changes your luck and Gon should try it sometime. Dwun, List and Gon then talk something over amongst themselves and Dwun is later seen dancing at the party in the castle held in Gon's honor beating the game. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Dwun, along with List, attended the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election to vote for a new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 The two later visit Gon in the intensive-care part of hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Dwun along with List are seen as Ickshonpe Katocha gives his loser speech during the election's eighth round,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 and they both sit with Ging in the front row.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Before the top 4 candidates start their debate amongst themselves, Dwun acts laid back and awaits for the debate to begin. After the eighth round, he's shown getting back into his seat, next to Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 During the ninth round, when Gon appears in the auditorium in the Hunter Association where the Chairman Election was being held, he and List are seen waving to Gon trying to get his attention, much to Ging's dismay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 When Gon spots Ging, Dwun and List smirk at Ging, whom seemingly loathes the two for pointing him out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Trivia * Dwun's room may have been a reference to a photo of Yoshihiro Togashi in his room with a pile of rubbish dump scattered around him while playing a game called "Dragon Quest". Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Dwun ru:Дун es:Dwun Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters